


Tomorrow is Another Day

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Babies, Baby Fluff, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Gen, La Liga, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Team as Family, Which of course is the best of all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: Cristiano complained for so long that eventually Sergio tuned him out. 
They'd all wearily filed off of the plane and onto their bus, with Sergio being quick to choose a seat next to Karim in order to avoid Cristiano. Gareth happened to be the unlucky soul that got stuck with Cristiano's complaining then. And now that they're back at the Bernabéu, Sergio has no intention of getting trapped again. 
He makes a beeline for the door, eager to go inside, drop off some of his stuff, and then head for his car. He can hear Cristiano getting off of the bus behind him, but Sergio lengthens his stride and practically shoves Isco and James ahead so they can get inside. But they’ve only gotten down the hallway before his teammates come to a complete stop in front of him.
“Keep going,” Sergio says, pushing them aside so he can cut through the lounge area and get out of here. But the words die in his throat as he takes a step forward.
Because there, in front of him on the floor, is a toddler.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrifterWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ash!!

"Walk faster, walk faster, walk faster," Sergio hisses, trying to urge James and Isco to walk a little quicker. He accidentally nudges his duffle bag against their backs in his haste to head inside. They exchange a look, but keep moving, totally understanding.

The truth is, none of them want to be around Cristiano right now.

The second Sergio realized Zidane was taking Cristiano out of the game, he knew it was a mistake. It wasn't what they needed, wasn't the time to make that kind of substitution. But by then it was too late, and Cristiano was already walking off of the field--and Sergio had to forget about it and focus.

Not that it helped.

A tie is the same as a loss in Sergio's eyes.

It means dropped points. Means it gives their rivals an advantage, and even though it's early in the season, Sergio knows every game counts. It sucks. It *really* sucks.

Cristiano knows it, too.

It's why he hasn't shut up about being taken out of the game.

Sergio understands his frustration, but he no longer has the patience to deal with it. It was one thing to rant in the locker room after the game, to complain about Zidane under his breath as they all changed and showered, but Cristiano didn't stop there. Oh no, he complained all the way to the airport, and then all the way through their flight home. Sergio had hoped he would tire himself out, but no.

Cristiano complained for so long that eventually Sergio tuned him out.

They'd all wearily filed off of the plane and onto their bus, with Sergio being quick to choose a seat next to Karim in order to avoid Cristiano. Gareth happened to be the unlucky soul that got stuck with Cristiano's complaining then. And now that they're back at the Bernabéu, Sergio has no intention of getting trapped again.

He makes a beeline for the door, eager to go inside, drop off some of his stuff, and then head for his car. He can hear Cristiano getting off of the bus behind him, but Sergio lengthens his stride and practically shoves Isco and James ahead so they can get inside. But they’ve only gotten down the hallway before his teammates come to a complete stop in front of him.

“Keep going,” Sergio says, pushing them aside so he can cut through the lounge area and get out of here. But the words die in his throat as he takes a step forward.

Because there, in front of him on the floor, is a toddler.

The baby is smiling, dressed in a Mickey mouse onesie. He’s crawling on the floor, a plush football squeezed in one hand and a pacifier in another. As Sergio, James, and Isco watch, the baby giggles and gets to his feet. He takes a few shaking steps forward, little legs moving slowly and unsteadily.

A security guard is standing nearby, apparently having been watching the child. “He just isn’t as tired as the rest,” the guard says, gesturing over his shoulder and then walking back over to his post by the doorway.

Sergio’s head turns to see an older child sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by crayons and drawing paper. The boy’s eyes are closed in slumber, dark hair spilling over his forehead, a red crayon clenched in his fist while his face is resting against the floor. Behind him, over on the couch against the wall, there’s another sleeping boy—this one with dark curls that Sergio recognizes immediately.

It’s Junior.

He’s cuddled up to a very familiar man with bleached blond hair…

Also asleep.

The baby babbling at Sergio’s feet makes him shake his head and look away from Messi. “You’d be Mateo, then,” Sergio says quietly, squatting down to let the baby grab his hand. “And your brother is Thiago, right?” Sergio asks, as if the child can answer him.

The toddler grins, brown eyes widening as he drops his stuffed football so he can examine Sergio’s hand. His little fingers play with one of Sergio’s rings, cooing with delight as he touches the shiny metal. He babbles some more, shrieking with laughter and grabbing at a bracelet when Sergio smiles back at him.

“How are you still awake, hmm?” Sergio asks, picking up the baby when the boy begins reaching his arms in the air—the universal sign for *pick me up*. Mateo giggles, grabbing onto Sergio’s shirt and trying to stuff a handful of cloth into his mouth. Sergio pops the pacifier in instead, laughing when the boy appears confused.

James reaches down and picks up the plush football, handing it to the baby who hugs it to his chest and smiles behind his pacifier. “He’s starting him early, eh?” he says, adjusting the bag over his shoulder.

“Like you didn’t do the same thing with yours,” Isco says smiling, reaching out to brush his thumb against Mateo’s bare leg. “I love the chubby little legs,” he says, dragging his fingers down the smooth skin to tickle the bottom of the baby’s bare foot. "What a cutie. Are you going to grow up and play football like your daddy?"

Mateo laughs, kicking his feet and squirming. He hides his face in Sergio’s chest, pulling his legs in as he tries to get away.

Noise behind them begins picking up as the rest of the players start to enter the hallway, with Cristiano clearly leading the pack. Sergio takes a deep breath, hand cupping Mateo’s head as he hears Cristiano ranting again. “It never ends,” he whispers, half to the baby and half to Isco and James.

His teammates roll their eyes and abandon him, running to save themselves.

"And another thing!!" Cristiano’s ranting continues until Sergio turns around and Cristiano sees what he’s holding. “What—?” Cristiano says, coming to an abrupt stop. He looks down at the baby in Sergio’s arms and then back up at Sergio. “Huh?”

At hearing a familiar voice, Mateo pulls his head out of Sergio’s chest and turns to see Cristiano standing over him. His face lights up as he recognizes him and he instantly starts wiggling, reaching excitedly for Cristiano, practically ready to throw himself at the other man.

“I see how it is,” Sergio says, amused. He holds the wriggling baby out for Cristiano who immediately drops his bags on the floor to free his hands. “He’s everybody’s favorite, isn’t he?” Sergio asks Mateo, shaking his head when the boy only has eyes for Cristiano.

Cristiano takes Mateo carefully, seemingly unable to look away from the baby. “But?” Cristiano whispers, cradling the little body against him. “How?” he asks, his anger and frustration all leaking away as he stares adoringly at the boy.

Mateo drops the football on the ground and grabs at Cristiano’s shirt. He spits his pacifier out, too, babbling happily and then shrieking again. He reaches to touch Cristiano's face, bouncing in excitement.

Cristiano catches one of his little hands and kisses it, murmuring, "I missed you, too, Matu."

Sergio feels a sudden urge to get home to his own son.

He smiles, reaching out and smoothing a hand over Mateo’s silky hair. The baby is still gurgling with glee, but he's finally rubbing his eyes, fatigue starting to set in. “The rest of them are over there,” he says quietly, watching as Cristiano's head jerks up and takes in the sleeping Thiago and Junior, and finally Messi. “You should take them home. Get some rest.”

Cristiano nods, looking at Sergio, suddenly. He opens his mouth to say something and then ducks his head, clearly frustrated.

“Tomorrow is another day,” Sergio says, before Cristiano can figure out what to say.

Cristiano sighs as if he’s not sure he agrees, closing his eyes and resting his lips against Mateo’s forehead. He lightly kisses him, inhaling the indescribable heavenly scent that all babies have when they're young. The boy doesn't protest, hands grabbing at Cristiano's shirt in contentment.

Some of the tension disappears from Cristiano's shoulders.

“Go home, Cris," Sergio says. "Enjoy your time together.” The baby blinks sleepily at Sergio and smiles, head resting against Cristiano's cheek. “I’m going to go dump my stuff,” Sergio continues. “Let me know if you need help with them, okay?”

Cristiano laughs, opening his eyes and cuddling the drowsy baby closer. “Thanks, Sergio,” he says, reaching out an arm to hug his friend.

Sergio hugs him back, and then pushes him in the direction of his sleeping family. “Thank me by taking them home, alright? There are too many Messis here for me to deal with. It just doesn’t seem right.”

Cristiano laughs, mood entirely altered from earlier. He bends down and picks up the pacifier, sticking it into his pocket for safekeeping. Then he walks over to the couch, talking softly to the baby the whole time. "Should we wake Daddy, Matu? He's going to be cranky, isn't he?"

Sergio shakes his head, picking up his stuff and continuing on down the hall. And maybe, he blows a kiss goodbye when a little fist waves in his direction.

But if he does, there’s nobody there to see it.

And Mateo Messi certainly isn’t going to remember that when he grows up, anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only thing I've written in two weeks, but I swear I have almost recovered from being sick. I'm going to make myself recover!!
> 
> Also happy birthday, Ash! I hope you had a lovely day :) xoxo


End file.
